Entre Pasion y Baile
by Crayolatita
Summary: Bella Es bailarina Edward musico, no solo esa pasin es la que los une... qeu pasara cuando se conoscan?¿ Mucho Lemon  el resumen adentro   18
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, acá les dejo una nueva historia, mi segunda historia._

_En esta oportunidad Bella es una bailarina y una inocente perra que necesita un pianista para su obra, Alice le dice a su hermano que justo vuelve de Inglaterra que en su país siempre tubo fama de mujeriego y de ahí la historia se convierte en un tire de afloje de tensión sexual. ¿Seguirán ambos con sus respectivas imágenes o todo cambiara cuando se vean? ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Será solo sexo o algo mas?._

_Tarda en llegar pero hay mucho lemmos les recomiendo no leerla al que no le gustan estas cosas… espero que les guste BYE! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ya de pequeña me gusto bailar y supe desde el principio que eso me traería muchas sorpresas y así fue, gracias al bailar tuve familia, amigos y amor.

A los tres un año después de que mis padres se separaran le dije a charlie, mi papa, que quería hacer ballet y como siempre estuvimos en una muy buena posición económica así fue, esa fue la base y pase por muchos ritmos mas, jazz, latino, flamenco, tango, y muchos otros.

En dos semanas cumplo 17, y haré una fiesta con todos los chicos del instituto con ayuda de mis mejores amigas.

Alice estudia diseño y nos conocemos hace casi 7 años, es adicta a la moda y siempre vamos de compras o a menudo soy su maniquí de diseño, pero es incondicional a pesar de su extraña locura aunque creo que viene de familia, tiene dos hermanos hombres Emmet que es un enorme chico con una hermosa sonrisa de hoyuelos un año mas grande que nosotras pero súmasete infantil y novio de mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie, ella es una escultura viva, es… perfecta diría yo, podría ser modelo pero prefiere estudiar arte y reparación mecánica aquí con nosotras (quien diría que reparar y pintar un auto es un arte) pero con solo ver lo que ella hace con los variados autos de Emmet me convencía de que era una excelente artista.

El hermano mellizo de Rose, esta de viaje con el hermano de Alice que no conozco pero ella dice que es su verdadero amor y eso que solo lo vio en fotos ja ja ja.

Yo por mi parte estudio danzas en el mismo instituto que ellas así que pasamos las clases y el tiempo libre juntas, en estos momentos nos preparamos para la exposición de fin de año y auque falten 9 meses nos lleva mucho tiempo así que tomamos horas extras y nada, pero nada puede fallar, claro era demasiado pedir.

-Bella!

.Si profesor?

Me encontraba ensayando una coreografía de ballet cuando me interrumpió mi adorado profesor Ben.

.Tenemos un problema Bella…

-Oh, dígame pero antes quería decirle que Alex no ha venido a la clase y no puedo sin el piano sabe?

-Si de eso quería hablar, Alex debe viajar de urgencia a Chicago por su madre así que empezara el año lectivo allá …

-Y eso es?… sabia a que se refería pero no podia ser, sin Alex no podia el era el pianista con el que ensaye todos los actos desde que entre al colegio.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay pianista Bella. Podemos conseguí otro pero tu …

-No! No sin Alex profesor Ben

-Entonces no hay pianista en quien confíes Bella, lo siento.

Alice se encontraba muy metida en sus diseños recostada sobre una butaca cuando levanto la cabeza y sonrió con tranquilidad

-Si hay pianista para bella profesor

-Que? Contestamos los dos al unísono.

-Mi hermano Edward estudio piano toda su vida y a los 9 viajo a Londres con mis abuelos para perfeccionarse, casualmente el viene en dos días y estoy segura de que si se lo pido podrá seguir cursando aquí y ser el pianista de Bella.

-Pero, que edad tiene Alice?

-Mi edad.

-Alice, en serio El viene. Me era imposible que estuviera pasando esto.

-Si bellita lo siento es que se me paso por alto decirte.

-De todos modos Bella no confiara en el.

-Exacto, no lo conozco Alice, no creo que pueda bailar con su música.

-Solo piénsalo Bella, vamos, es hora de almorzar.

Salimos a almorzar.

- Gracias Alice por sacar de ese aprieto al profesor mintiéndole que vendría tu hermano, no hace falta que el se encargue de buscar otra persona yo podré hacerlo.

-hey, espera, yo no mentí. Edward viene pasado mañana y le mandare un mail hoy para que acepte ayudarte, en serio es muy profesional bella y tiene nuestra edad.

-Pero Alice …

-Pero nada Bella, aprenderás a confiar en el, además … no me la cagues! Viene con Jasper, entiendes?

-Al fin veras por primera ves al amor de tu vida que solo sabes que lo amas por que lo viste en una foto de cuando tenia 10 años y han pasado 7, sin contar que dices estar segura de que el te amara como tu a el?

-Exacto!

- Ho por dios!, que jodida que estoy y en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños

-Si! Y …

Alice comenzó con todo su monologo de la ropa, las compras, la fiesta, el lugar. Nos sentamos y Rose la siguió el la charla mientras Emmet devoraba todo a su paso y yo pensaba en que seria de mi ahora que tendría que acostumbrarme a un nuevo pianista, Edward … ¿como seria el?, nunca lo había visto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, sin contar que tendría que enseñarle el baile final que hacia con Alex.

Nota: Esta completamente al caño con esto.

El resto del día paso dentro de todo tranquilo, solo por las una y mil veces acotaciones entupidas de Tania, jodida celosa que no aceptaba que Ben no le haya dado el papel ni del Árbol en la obra final.

De camino a casa Alice Le mando a Edward un mensaje desde su back berry.

_Eddie:__hola hermanito de mellizo de mi alma, como soy tan buena te ahorre el trabajo de buscarte un instituto para terminar el año y te anote aquí conmigo, pero a cambio necesito que seas el pianista de todas las coreografías de mi amiga Isabella. Muchas gracias te espero con ansias saludos a Jasper._

_Alice_

A los 15 minutos mientras bajamos de mi auto y nos disponíamos a cambiarnos para ir de comprar sonó su celular

- Lee. Me dijo Alice. En fin, es para ti y me paso el celular pulse el leer.

_Alli:__ Adorada pequeña duende malévola, no me digas Eddie o te olvidaras de Jasper para toda tu adicta vida, y gracias por lo del instituto, con gusto ayudare a tu amiga isabella. Un beso hermanita cuídate mucho te amo_

_Edward._

Me reí para mi misma, Eddie … ja buen apodo.

Ojala podamos llevarnos bien si quería ganas la exposición.

Una vez que Alice eligió que ponerse no dirigimos al centro comercial, no sin antes pasar por Rose que se encontraba en la casa de Emmet que también es de Alice pero el dice que tiene su propia casa en su habitación ya que Em es un desastre total … yo nunca entendí espero que ellos si ja ja ja ja.

Compramos remeras, vestidos, ropa interior, Jeans, short, calzas, polleras y maquillaje, también fuimos a la peluquería y a un spa. Para cerca de las ocho de la noche nuestro auto de regreso a casa rebalsaba en bolsas y nos encontrábamos pidiendo comida rápida en un Mc donalds.

Mañana tendría que organizar todo para la llegada edward que según Alice llegaba a la madrugada.


	3. Chapter 3

Me levante temprano, me duche y elegí la ropa que me pondría para el instituto. Termine por decidirme por unas botas de caña media marrones, unas leggins negras y un suéter marrón con hombros caídos, mi cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y coloque la ropa de ensayo en mi bolso junto con mis libros.

Desayune tranquila mientras ordenaba la carpetas con partituras para cuando vea a edward y luego de arreglar todo me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el instituto, cuando llegue Alice Rose y Emmet me esperaban apoyados en el paredón del instituto.

Rose y Em como siempre estaban muy entretenidos con sus demostraciones nada sutiles de afecto en publico (a veces creo que eran exhibicionistas) y mi diablica amiga estaba dando brinquitos de felicidad mientras hablaba por celular.

Estacione y baje para ver cual era la novedad que tenia tan feliz a Alice, tal vez una oferta o un desfile

-Bella ! Chillo mi duende privado casi en mi oído abrazándome

-Hola Alli, ¿que sucede? ¿Porque tanta felicidad?.

Salude a Em y a Rose mientras caminaba junto con ellos hasta mi primera clase.

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tendré que ir rápido a casa a limpiar todo por que al final el vuelo de Edward se adelante y llega a las siete de la tarde de hoy! Y trae a Jasper, estoy tan emocionada! Al fin podré estar con el amor de mi vida y tu tendrás tu pianista para ensayar!

Soltó todo tan rápido que me tomo cerca de 5 minutos procesar todo.

-Ho. Fue mi única respuesta.

Pase todas las clases tranquilas con mis amigos y algo atareada por la llegada de edward, en un mensaje el le había dicho Alice que apenas llegara quería conocerme y comenzar a ensayar.

A las seis ya estábamos todos esperándolos, me dirigí hasta la cocina para tomar algo, extrañamente estaba muy nerviosa; era común ya que la verdad era que la persona en la que iba a confiar mi coreografía era para mi un completo desconocido.

Mientras abría la heladera escuche el timbre y una seguidilla de gritos y saludos así que tome un sorbo de mi soda y salí a ver a los recién llegados.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina vi a Rose parada en el primer escalón de la escalera de la sala abrazando a un chico … igual a ella pero en versión masculina y a Alice mirándolo con una cara de tonta así que supuse que era Jasper y vi a Emmet rodeando a alguien con sus grandes brazos a alguien cerca de la puerta así que me dirigí a Jasper que al parecer Rosalie lo extrañaba tanto que lo arrastraba hacia arriba y Alice solo sonreía.

-Hola. Salude, tímidamente Jasper quien me daba la espalda

-Hola, tu debes ser bella. Me abraso calidamente.

-Si y tu Jasper, ¿Cómo has estado? Un gusto conocerte

-Lo mismo digo Bella, mi hermana me hablo muchísimo de vos.

Su sonrisa era sumamente calida, te transmitía paz, era así hasta que miro a Alice y su mirada paso de Asombro a amor en dos segundos y ahí lo teníamos a Jasper le gustaba Alice (como demonios hacia esa enana)

Estaba muy metida en mi misma mirando como Alice saludaba a Jasper con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cuando Emmet hablo.

-Hey bellita ven aquí te presentare a Eddie. Gire mi cabeza y se me corto la respiración, tenia en frente a el ser mas bello que vi en mi vida.

Tenia el cabello color bronce con reflejos mas claros, la tez blanca y las facciones sumamente definidas que lo hacia mas varonil de lo que era. Sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda y parecía que podías ver a través de ellos.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, tenia una remera azul oscuro, y un Jean azul claro que dejaban ver sus perfectos músculos, me miro raro y esbozo una sonrisa de ladeada que se convirtió en mi favorita.

Baje las escaleras casi en cámara lenta y lo salude.

- Un gusto Edward. Murmure, no confiaba en mi voz.

- Al fin conozco a la famosa Isabella, el gusto es mío. Dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada, adiaba mi nombre completo pero en su boca sonaba hermoso, se acerco y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla dejando un leve cosquilleo ahí donde sus labios rozaron mi piel.

- Supongo que trabajaremos juntos, gracias por eso.

- Si, no hay de que, estoy seguro que será mas que divertido.

Jamás fui de las chicas que tubo pensamientos inapropiados con hombres pero tenia que admitir que este chico era ¡ jodidamente sexy !.

Pov Alice.

Si antes tenia duda, ahora lo confirmaba, Jasper era el hombre que quería a mi lado. Pero Emmet se encargo de romper la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Hey bellita ven aquí te presentare a Eddie.

Bella volteo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esta casi sacándole rayos x a mi hermano y el … un momento, cielos de que me perdí, yo conocía esa mirada, era mi mellizo … edward miraba con una sonrisa de lado a Bella, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa … LE GUSTABA!

- Un gusto Edward. Murmuro Bella con sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza.

- Al fin conozco a la famosa Isabella, el gusto es mío. Dijo mi hermano usando esa voz a la que solo acudía cuando quería impresionar a alguien.

- Supongo que trabajaremos juntos, gracias por eso. Acoto bella sonriendo.

- Si, no hay de que, estoy seguro que será mas que divertido.

Si, eso era seguro, esto seria de lo mas divertido "entre pasión y Baile"

La tarde paso de lo mas linda, todos charlamos, reímos y edward y bella jugaban al "te miro y no me miras".

Le conté a Rose lo que vi entre ellos y quedamos en esperar un semana haber como reaccionaba mi amiga ya que si algo identificaba a bella era que si ella quería algo iba y lo tomaba, mi hermano no seria la excepción.

Bella siempre fue de carácter fuerte y bastante atrevida, siempre decía que ella era inocentemente perra así que tenia miles de travesuras y chicos pero nunca se enteraban por eso las demás chicas la odiaban, aunque su época de conquista no durara mucho mas, sabia que esto terminaría bien.

Pov Edward

Ayer había conocido a Isabella y realmente todo lo que me decía Alice de ella no hacia juicio, era realmente hermosa, cuando me miro sus ojos casi me traspasan de tal fuerza de su mirada, el sonrojo de sus mejillas la hacia dulce y esa voz era la mas linda que había escuchado.

Me dijera escaleras abajo del instituto para nuestro primer ensayo, en el camino me cruce con varias chicas que me saludaron muy efusivamente, en otro momento y con mi fama de mujeriego no hubiera dudado en tirarme algún en el camino pero hoy solo quería llegar rápido al salón de arte para ver a Isabella, y ahí estaba, cuando entre el escenario era levemente iluminado y ella se encontraba bailando con un pequeño short negro de calza y una remera gris con cuello tan ancho que asomaba la piel se su blanco hombro, una polainas negras y descalza, tenia el cabello atado en una cola alta y su cuello era sumamente tentador.

Me quede parado cerca de la puerta observándola mientras bailaba, parecía un delfín en el agua, era realmente un ángel, de repente te detuvo y observe que tenia colocado sus auriculares así que supuse que estaba bailando con la música de Ipod, camine despacio hacia donde se encontraba y la salude

-Buenas tardes Isabella.

-Hola Edward, ¿como has estado? Y por favor llámame solo bella.

-ja ja muy bien gracias, y prefiero llamarte Isabella me gusta como suena.

-bueno creo que podría acostumbrarme.

-Yo creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte bailar, eres sensacional, me sorprendiste.

-Gracias pero no es para tanto, tu aprenderás conmigo el baile final así que bailaremos juntos.

-Baile … no, no, yo no bailo.

-pero si Alice me dijo que estabas dispuesto a aprender

-Alice a mi no me dijo que tenia que bailar, solo tocar el piano. Esto se estaba poniendo del carajo, yo no bailaba, bueno, solo Vals por que mi madre me había mandado a practicarlo de pequeño pero..

-Lo aprenderás, por favor edward. Dijo Isabella acercándose a mi mordiéndose el labio inferior…Te necesito.

- creo que podemos intentarlo. Dios estaba jodido, le había dicho que si solo por que quería complacerla.

-bien creo que entonces te sorprenderán mas cosas de mi. Dijo sonriendo picadamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

Realmente esta sorprendida lo bien que se me daba coquetear con Edward pero ya era hora de ensayar así que le di las partituras el las coloco sobre el piano y se sentó muy tranquilo.

-Lista?

-Claro. Respondí con doble sentido.

-La primera vez siempre cuesta. Acoto mirándome entre sus pestañas con una sonrisa de lado.

-ja ja ¿Quien te dijo que era la primera ?

- después de mi te olvidaras de todos lo anteriores y sera como la primera vez

-De que estamos hablando Cullen?

-De los bailes claro Swan.

Sonreí y me acomode para escucharlo antes de bailar.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron las teclas me sentí flotar, las notas volaban como si no fuera Edward sino un ángel el pianista, instintivamente comencé a moverle mientras escuchaba la música, estaba enamorada … de la melodía claro. En si la había escuchado miles de veces, pero había algo en le medio que la hacia mas valiosa.

No se cuanto pase así pero Edward dejo de tocar y se quedo mirándome

- y … ¿te gusta?

-es hermosa Edward, en verdad jamás conocí a alguien que tocara con tanto amor

-Me alegra, entonces vamos, comencemos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ensayando, lo conocí bastante, me dijo que también cantaba pero no lo convencía de que cantara para mi, me dijo que siempre odio California no le apetecía estar cerca de sus padres ya que ellos no le prestaban atención y nunca lo apoyaron en la música, que se fue de aquí por decisión propia a los 10, eso fue excelente te ve que era maduro.

Así un montón de cosas, yo también le conté sobre mi vida y se me hacia natural hablar con el como si nos conociéramos hace rato y solo nos estuviésemos poniendo al día.

No me di cuenta d la hora hasta que sonó mi celular

-Diga?

-Bella donde te metiste?

-Ho, Allí lo siento estoy en el salón teatral con Edward

-todavía ahí? . Soltó Alice con una risita

-Si, donde estas?¿

-en casa Bella Son las nueve!

-Ho por dios jodido carajo, maldito tiempo corto, estoy estupidisada! Es demasiado tarde, soy una estupida.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos deja tu auto en tu casa y ven a cenar aquí con Edward claro.

-Si vamos para allá adiós amiga Bye.

Corte y me voltee para encontrarme con Edward tentado de la risa.

-Y a ti que te pica?¿

- yo nada. Pero no aguanto y se largo a reír.

-Hey!

-Los siento es que te ves tan linda cuando te enojas. Dijo parándose derecho y dando un paso hacia mi.

- como se ve que no me conoces

-podría hacerlo

-tal vez, vamos a mi casa

-tan rápido?, pensé que antes podíamos conocernos un poco mas. Dijo sonriendo

-tonto!. Me daré una ducha me cambiare e iremos a tu casa a cenar con los chicos, son las nueve

-hummm, es tarde vamos. Dijo caminado hacia la salida.

Una vez en mi casa deje que edward se quedara en la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme en tiempo record.

Cuando baje las escaleras encontré a edward sentado con mi guitarra en la mano tarareando una canción muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Listo, vamos?

-ho, si, lo siento es que la vi ahí sobre el sillón y me tentó

-Ja, pensé que tentaban otras cosas y no una simple guitarra.

-ja, la guitarra me tienta otras cosas mas, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión

-si claro vamos

En el camino charlamos de nuestros gustos y coincidimos en varios, casi sin pensarlo llegamos a su casa y bajamos mientras los otros nos esperaban en la puerta, estaban sentados en las hamacas del porches charlando, bueno … Alice y Jasper charlaban por que Emmet parecía que se estaba comiendo a Rose jaja.

-Hey hermano! No quiero ver tu saliva en la cara de Rose! Dijo edward con cara de asco pero sonriendo.

-Tu deberías hacerlo con Bella hermanito, que paso te ha rechazado y estas de mal humor?

-ja cierra la boca Emmet. Dije yo colorada de vergüenza.

-Entremos las pizzas no tardan en llegar

-Si, Isabella si no te molesta me acompañarías a mi habitación para mostrarte unas partituras que podríamos agregar?

-Ah si linda excusa pequeño Eddie!. Dijo Emmet con voz de nena.

-no le hagas caso. Vamos

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a otras tras una puerta eran las que según yo sabia daban al tercer piso pero no sabia que había habitaciones ahí.

Subimos y nos encontramos con cuatro puertas

-Supongo que nunca has estado aquí.

-Supones bien.

-Esta es la habitación de huéspedes, este el baño, esta mi habitación de cuando vivía acá y esta la biblioteca y sala de música. Prácticamente el tercer piso era mió cuando era niño.

-Wow, puedo ver la sala de música?

-Claro

Entre y vi un enorme ventanal frente a mi que daba al bosque, las dos paredes de al lado estaban cubiertas de libros y en el centro había un piano, y sillones.

- en aquella pequeña puerta esta mi guitarra, pero no la uso mucho prefiero el piano.

- podrías tocarme algo.

-siempre eres tan decidida?

-hablaba del piano

-quieres que te toque en el piano? Seria divertido

- tal vez pero hablaba de que toques una canción para mi, tal vez luego vamos a ver las partituras. Salí de la sala riéndome por los comentarios de edward.

Caminamos hacia la ultima puerta y edward la abrió para mi, dentro parecía 3 veces mas grande que de afuera, al igual que en la biblioteca la pared contraria a la puerta era un enorme ventanal que daba al bosque en una de las paredes había una enorme colección de Cd y libros y al otro lado la cama de edward y en la esquina un gran sillón negro con una notebook sobre el, las paredes o lo que se veía de ellas eran de un azul oscuro y el suelo de una alfombra negra, en la pared de la cama había algunas fotos de el cuando era bebe y de algunas con sus hermanos, las demás eran de el en Inglaterra con Jasper y una muy peculiar con una chica rubia, estaban abrasados como si no se dieran cuentan de que les estaban tomando una foto, al verlos sonriendo tan felices sentí una leve opresión en el pecho como algo de envida por la chica … _que demonios bella_.

-Bueno, mi habitación

-quien es la chica. Solté con un tono áspero

-que chica dijo colocándose a mi lado y siguiendo mi mirada

-esa. Dije señalando la foto. Se ven muy felices, me dolió el pecho al decir eso. _Que me pasaba?_

-Es Katia, y si somos muy felices

-_tenia novia … y si que esperabas con semejante espécimen ¿Qué fuera soltero?_

_-_somos felices, como cualquier par de primos que crecieron juntos. Dijo sonriendo y mirándome de reojo. Creo que la expresión de dolor se notaba en mi cara.

-primos?

-si, es hija del hermano de mi padre, somos primos, nos criamos juntos

-ho, lo siento

-sentir que?

-no nada , que querías mostrarme

Edward sonrió y saco una caja que había debajo de su cama sentándose en ella, me senté a su lado y me paso un cuaderno

-fíjate si te gusta alguna, las primeras 5 son mis favoritas, se que no tienes canción para el baile final así que pensé que podría ayudarte.

Pase las hojas y vi un titulo pero la hoja en blanco decía " nana … "

-quiero esta. Dije sonriendo.

-no, no hay nada ahí no hay canción.

.exacto, quiero que escribas una.

- segura? Y el tiempo?

-yo prepare una coreografía contigo mientras tu armaras la música según te gusten los paso así será mejor.

-Muy bien! Me gusta

- _tu me gustas.. Yo dije eso?¿ _Eh, si … haremos eso.

… Bella, edward, llegaron las pizzas

-Vamos. Dijo tomándome de la mano

- acuérdate de mi canción

-tu canción. Dijo sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Bella

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de edward y hoy comenzaríamos la preparación de la ultima coreografía, esta realmente feliz con el, hablando profesionalmente claro

-Bella? Hey me escuchas?

- lo siento alice, me perdí

-si en unos ojos verdes conocidos.

-cállate enana!

-te gusta verdad?

-quien?

-yo nunca dije que alguien, podría haber sido algo

-hago si que cosa?

- ja ja ja vamos bella! Soy tu mejor amiga! No te tiras a ningún chico desde hace una semana.

-estoy muy ocupada

-mentira

- si los ensayos con edward me llevan tiempo

-ahí concordamos, pero no son los ensayos, es el.

-vamos Alice, no sabes lo que dices

-te gusta

-no!

-mientes.

- oh demonios esta bien , solo es lindo

- sigues mintiendo

- no

- si solo fuera lindo algo hubiera pasado

- bueno tal vez

-la verdad

-al carajo Si! Me gusta!

Sonó el timbre y salimos directo al comedor pero mi sonrisa y sonrojo fueron remplazados por una enorme ira y … dolor.

Edward estaba recargado en la pared besando a la zorra la mayor de Tania.

El pecho se me arrugo y me lleve la mano al estomago intentando que no se me saliera por la boca, Alice me miro esperando a que reaccionara pero solo pase por su lado y seguí mi camino, era una idiota, como me pude imaginar que edward quería algo conmigo estando rodeado de chicas como Tania, había dejado que me calara hondo y ahora me había lastimado … va que decía si el no había echo nada solo tenia su vida como cualquier chico era yo la que había ilusionado como una niña, eso no debía pasar.

Almorcé con Alice mirándome fijamente.

-Si estas pensando decir lo que pienso ni lo digas Alice. Dije con tono monocorde

-no se que piensas que pienso decirte, bella

- no me jodas quieres?

-Vamos Bella tiene que tener una explicación razonable, el chico te coquetea, es mi hermano lo conozco.

-que? Lo conoces?

-si, por supuesto, le gustas, es definitivo y tu vas a conquistarlo, no se habla mas del tema

. No me hagas reír Allí, hace años que vive afuera, no lo conoces y no coquetea yo soy una tarada por dejar que me calara y conquistar a nadie, no me importa

Por dentro sabia que me importaba mas, mucho mas de lo que quería, pero no lo demostraría, desde que mi madre se fue aprendí a no aferrarme a nada, edward no iba a ser la excepción.

Salí del comedor muy metida en mis pensamientos cuando me choque con algo o alguien

-Jodido carajo, que demonios no …

-hey que manera de hablar tan peculiar para la chica mas linda que conozco. Dijo edward sonriendo de lado

-es la única que tengo

-bueno, veo que no es tu día, vamos a ensayar o prefieres seguir tratándome mal. Contesto sonriendo.

-ninguna de las dos cosas, esta semana tengo mucho que hacer así que creo que puedo ensayar mi parte en casa y tu la tuya junto con la música cuando puedas, cuando termine mis cosas te llamare para seguir. Solté todo tan rápido que lo vi pensarlo y luego reaccionar.

-pero… yo … pensé que podíamos ensayar juntos. Dijo confundido

- por ahora no, tengo mucho que hacer adiós. Y me fui sin esperar respuesta.

La Semana paso lenta y dolorosamente, después de dos días sin verlo entendí que no solo me gustaba, estaba enamorada de el, en serio era idiota en potencia, como podia enamorarme de el en tan solo una semana!, tenia que sacarlo de mi mente, tenia que alejarlo.

Pov Edward.

La semana que pase con Isabella me sirvió para darme cuenta de mis leves sospechas que según Jasper y Emmet era un "secreto a voces", Me gusta y demasiado, pero no podia estar con ella, yo jamás cambiaria, venia de mujer en mujer y era no seria la excepción, una ves que me la tirara me iría y la lastimaría y no quería hacerlo, no es que me importara pero era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y yo en algún momento tenia pensado volver a Inglaterra así que decidí volver a ser el mismo.

El lunes por la mañana le pregunte Jasper muy disimuladamente en que clase estaba Isabella y me dijo que creía que en gimnasia así que me fui a buscar a Tania que me había dado su numero, quien se encontraba en la otra punta del instituto, era extraño, quería vivir como antes pero no quería que Isabella me viera con Tania, así que cuando la cruce en la sala de química la tome por el brazo y la bese.

-HU, veo que alguien se decidió a buscarme

-necesitaba distracción así que pensé que podíamos salir

-claro, pasa por mi a las ocho te parece Cullen?

-ahí estaré. Y partí.

Venia tan ensimismado pensando en que besar a Tania fue como besar cartón cuando me choque con mi chica, que por cierto tenia cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Jodido carajo, que demonios no …

-hey que manera de hablar tan peculiar para la chica mas linda que conozco. Dije sonriendo como sabia que le gustaba pero pareció no surtir efecto por que me miro con ira.

-es la única que tengo. Acoto enojada

-bueno, veo que no es tu día, vamos a ensayar o prefieres seguir tratándome mal. Porque si quería alejarme coqueteaba con ella? _Eres un idiota Cullen!_

-ninguna de las dos cosas, esta semana tengo mucho que hacer así que creo que puedo ensayar mi parte en casa y tu la tuya junto con la música cuando puedas, cuando termine mis cosas te llamare para seguir. Escupió las palabras como si quisiera sacarme de encima, me tomo tiempo comprenderlo pero de inmediato me llene de tristeza, no quería pasar tiempo sin ella, no podia alejarle si ya estaba lejos _o no quería alejarla?_

-pero… yo … pensé que podíamos ensayar juntos. Replique confundido

- por ahora no, tengo mucho que hacer adiós. Y se fue sin dejarme responder.

Esa tarde no la vi, y la pase de lo peor, quien se creía para dejarme tirado, una chica común me conteste a mi mismo y mas cabreado por saber que no le importaba salí con Tania en vez de llevarla a cenar como me proponía no tarde en sacarle la ropa y tener sexo con ella en mi auto durante casi tres horas, extrañamente no sentí nada, era casi placer, porque ni llegaba a eso.

Luego de dejarla en su casa, maneje sin rumbo fijo por horas hasta ya entrada la madrugada, cuando llegue a casa todos dormían excepto Jasper y Alice que estaba sentados sobre la alfombra del suelo charlando de lo mas ameno, una envidia me embargo, porque yo no podia compartir momentos así con Isabella? Si podia solo que no quería , y a ella no le importaba.

Los siguientes días fueron peores, intentaba no pensar en que ella no quería verme y hacer como si no me importaba pero no lo conseguía, deje de hablarle a Tania, era de lo mas pesada.

Hasta que el viernes Emmet entro como si lo llevara le diablo a mi habitación.

-que haces idiota!. Dije gritando

-Vengo a hablar contigo, porque nadie quiere hacerlo

-puedes golpear la puerta no? No quiero hablar vete

-un carajo entupido, quien te crees Edward

-que? Que dices ?

-por un demonio, eres escupido hermano, mira realmente tolero que seas un mujeriego, que te hagas el misterioso, que te tires a la zorra de Tania pero no voy a tolerar que lastimes a mi bella!

-tu bella?

-si! Es como una hermana estupido, y no te creas que no me di cuenta que no se ven mas, ya ni viene aquí y es por tu culpa!

-mi culpa! Ella me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer que me dices y a mi que me importa tu bella… Respondí con odio por llamarla de manera posesiva

-ho vamos Alice me dijo que te vio besando a Tania el lunes!, como que no te importa, todos te vimos con ella! , todos sabemos lo que bella quiere!

-tu que sabes lo que mi chica quiere?. Y me tape la boca de solo escucharme y entender.

Era mentira que tenia cosas que hacer, me había visto besando a Tania, por eso el enojo, estaba celosa … _si estaba celosa quiere decir que … despeja edward! _y lo que era peor para estas alturas ya se había enterado que había estado con ella, era oficial, soy el mas estupido del mundo!

-Mira Edward haz algo, solo te digo que la cuides y no la presiones, ella perdió demasiado en su vida, no quiere nada serio, solo cuídala. Dijo saliendo sin mirarme y grito por su hombro "y no e tu chica …"

Es verdad, la había llamado mi chica, o no? Que importaba era una estupidez.

El lunes llego y cuando creí que no la vería entro por la puerta del comedor automáticamente me senté en otra punta solo y espere a que me mirara.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Bella.

Una semana, una semana que no veía a Edward, de echo ni lo cruzaba en el instituto ya que no compartíamos clases y en el almuerzo yo estaba ensayando abajo así que no lo cruzaba pero eso no me ahorraba tener que enterarme que se había tirado a la zorra de Tania ya que ella se encargo de publicarlo por todo el lugar.

Hoy, lunes, tenia decidido dejar de esquivar a mis amigos solo por no querer verlo, me daba igual, no me importaba, así que me dirigí al comedor en cuanto sonó el timbre, camine hasta abrir la puerta y me coloque en la fila para buscar mi almuerzo con Alice.

Emmet nos esperaba con Rose y Jasper en la mesa del centro pero casi sin querer mi miraba vagó por el lugar hasta encontrarme con la sostenida mirada de edward, no me moví, en parte no quería que pensara que era cobarde pro esquivar su mirada y en parte no podia ya que el verde de sus ojos no me permitían pensar. _Concéntrate Bella, no le importas!._ Me golpee mentalmente por ser tan débil, pero el seguí mirándome y me hizo señas con un dedo para que me acercara, dude pero antes de negarme mis pies caminaban en su dirección, Alice me miro y la escuche sonreír por detrás. Me pare frente a él.

-Buenos días, me necesitas?

-Buenos días Isabella, no quieres sentarte conmigo?

Dude pero corri la silla y me senté frente a el.

- Como has estado tanto tiempo, no me has llamado para nada, pensé que teníamos un ensayo por delante.

-ho, si he estado muy ocupada, podemos volver a los ensayos hoy. Solté sin pensar.

-me parece bien pero tendremos que quedarnos por mas rato porque hay pasos que no me salen y tengo dudas. Contesto sonriendo con algo de malicia.

- Bueno, mientras Tania no se enoje. Lo pique por tener esa sonrisa socarrona.

-estas celosa. Pregunto sonriendo picaramente.

-para nada, no tengo porque, solo no quiero tener problemas. _Maldito Edward, maldito celos, maldita sonrisa irresistible, malditos celos!, maldita yo!_

_-_ si así fuera no tendrías porque, no tengo nada con ella.

-ni modo.

-bueno, y dime … puedo preguntar algo?

-si.

-vas a salir el sábado con nosotros? Vamos a cenar y luego a bailar.

-si, si.

-perfecto. Dijo sonriendo. Se paro y se inclino sobre a mesa dejando su rostro a centímetros el mió, se me corto el aire.

-nos vemos en el ensayo Isabella. Dijo arrastrando mi nombre de manera sensual.

Tarde en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice la cafetería estaba vacía, me pare y camine rápido al baño, no ira a clases hoy.

Luego de mojarme la cara fui directo al salón de teatro para ensayar antes de que llegara, el tiempo paso volando ya que cuando llevaba la cuarta repetición de las coreografías, Edward carraspeo y camino hacia mi.

-Lo siento no te vi.

-tengo dudas sobre ese paso.

-cual. Dije agitada por su cercanía.

Puso su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi pecho empujándome para atrás despacio, baje sintiendo como s brazo setentava ante mi peso y me aferraba mas a el dejándome sentir su entrepierna en la cara interna de mi músculo y me subió

-Ese. Dijo con los ojos mas oscuros.

-Lo Has hecho bien cual es el problema dije mas cerca de su rostro de lo que yo misma quería

-no se si solo bajas o e en abanico.

-solo bajo.

Se me quedo mirando.

-sabes … Comenzó

-dime.

-desde que comenzamos con esto he querido intentar algo.

- que cosa.

-no se si te guste.

-ponme a Prueba. Dije con un tono mas tentador de lo esperado pero si iba a olvidarme de el tendría que cumplir ciertas cuentas pendientes.

-quédate quieta. Susurro acercándose.

No me moví, en parte por su petición y en parte por la potencia de su mirada, hasta que su aliento rozo mis labios y cerré mis ojos pero nada paso, los abrí y lo vi extremadamente cerca como esperando, inconcientemente me mordi mi labio inferior de vergüenza y el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para estrellar sus labios con los míos con desesperación y vaya que sabían bien, ese hombre era un dios! Su lengua delineo a penas mi lavo y yo entreabrí la boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, su sabor era exquisito, sus manos me apretaron mas contra el con una en mi cintura y la otra subiendo por mi espalda, las mías se dirigieron a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el y atrayéndolo mas a mi en casi un acto de desesperación, el control se me había ido al caño, lo necesitaba.

El beso se volvió mas demandante y el comenzó a caminar llevándome de espaldas a alguna parte sin dejar de besarme hasta que sentí el banco del piano en la parte trasera de mis rodillas, el se alejo de mi boca, me miro con una sonrisa maligna ne los labios y bajo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello y así hasta el comienzo del cuello de mi blusa, yo solo me senté en el piano colocándolo a el entre mis piernas haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, de su boca se escapo un gemido casi animal.

Siguió con sus besos hasta desabotonar mi blusa, me observo y se lamió los labios

- mi imaginación no te hace justicia. Dijo jadeando por la falta de aire y la adrenalina del momento.

-ven aquí. Dije colocando las manos en su remera y levantándola hasta sacarla por su cabeza, m mordi el labio de ver como sus músculos se trababan cuando subió sus brazos para ayudarme a retirar su remera, era de tez blanca pero perfectamente definido, sus brazos, hombros pecho, su abdomen contaba con los tan dulces cuadraditos marcados como si pudieras marcar como en un teléfono y la V en su cadera que me hacían estar mas mojada de pensar en donde terminaban.

- Bella, respira. Me dijo sonriendo.

- eres hermoso. Conteste jadeando y volviéndolo a besar con intensidad mientras el se restregaba contra mi aun con sus pantalones puestos creando una fricción casi insoportable, pero yo tenia otros planes, esto se haría a mi modo.

Me baje el piano y lo empuje a el contra el mismo, solo sonrió de la manera mas sexy posible, estaba todo despeinado, con los labios hinchados y esa sonrisa jugando en sus labios, sin remera y con ese bulto en sus pantalones que me hicieron agua la boca. Me acerque a besarlo mientras desabrochaba su pantalón el intento tocarme peor coloque sus manos a un lado

-que haces. Contesto casi sin aire.

-vamos, déjame jugar contigo. Conteste sin dejar de besarlo metiendo mi mano dentro de sus bóxer y sus pantalones mientras que con la otra los bajaba, el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió mi mano sobre su intimidad acariciándola suave pero firme.

-Isabella vas a matarme. Dijo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás.

Si mi nombre en su boca sonaba sensual, ahora era el doble , casi me corro con solo escucharlo jadear mi nombre así. Solo sonreí mientras dejaba besos en su pecho bajando hasta donde mas me necesitaba, sus manos estaba cerradas en puños y su cara retorcida de placer, seguí bajando deteniéndome mas de lo necesario en la V de su cadera pasando la lengua a dacha lado y por fin llegue.

Me lamí los labios al ver su intimidad frente a mi, no aguante y la tome con una mano para la otra sobre el pecho de Edward quien con una mano se sostenía del piano y con la otra se aferraba a mi mano.

La pose era de lo mas erótica, el parado completamente desnudo, recargado en el piano, conmigo agachada en cuclillas devorándome su intimidad mas que gustosa,

Estuve así por un rato hasta que sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de maldición por el placer y apresure los movimientos de mi boca cuando escuche que no paraba de gemir mi nombre, bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarme mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo, se ve que la imagen le fue de lo mas sexy por que con una mano tomo mi cabeza y comenzó embestir en mi boca despacio, intento levantarme alegando entre jadeos que se iba a correr pero no lo deje, seguí succionando y lema hiendo hasta que lo sentí tensarse y gemir mi nombre mientras descargaba en mi boca. Limpie todo con mi boca subiendo por su pecho sintiendo su corazón desbordado para luego besarlo con intensidad.

- tengo un nuevo sonido favorito. Dije sonriendo contra sus labios el contesto con un "humm" sonriendo sobre los míos.

-Cual? Contesto de vuelta

- escuchar como dices mi nombre completo entre jadeos cuando estas por correrte. Conteste de los mas tranquila.

-Me toca. Dijo bajando hasta besar mis pecho.

Estube a punto de tentarme pero no cedí, esto seria a mi manera

-No, por favor detente. Conteste jadeando por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus beso en mis pecho, hoy es suficiente , quiero ir a cenar vamos. Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me vestía

- Pero quiero estar contigo. Dijo confundido.

- yo también, pero hoy no. Conteste sonriendo. - vamos no te enfades, llévame a cenar, otra día seguimos con nuestro juego.

- Eres indescifrable. Dijo sonriendo.

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a cenar para luego pasar a dejarme por mi casa.

-Isabella…

-Edward, me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios, pero quiero que me digas bella.

-esta bien, bella … te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-si dime.

- que es estopara ti, es decir lo que paso, que significa. Pregunto con cara casi de dolor.

Casi me convences pero no, todavía no … tenia que resistir.

- Edward, eres hermoso en serio, solo … quiero pasarla bien, nada mas, solo sexo.

-humm, esta bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana. Contesto enojado.

-Adiós, dije dándome la vuelta para abrir la puerta

-Bella. Me llamo del otro lado.

Me di la vuelta sin contar que sus labios estaba demasiado cerca de lo míos y me reboto el corazón en los oídos.

-Que descanses. Dijo besándome como si quisiera comerme, yo no me quede atrás pero el finalizo el beso

Esa noche casi o dormí pensando en el.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Edward

Estaba recostado en mi cama luego de una larga ducha, realmente no entendía que había pasado, hoy a la mañana bella no quería ni verme, luego si, luego termino dándome el mejor sexo oral de mi vida y ahora solo me decía que no le importaba? … que demonios, sabia que era mentira, sus ojos me lo decían, no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados, si ella quería jugar lo haríamos y la llevaría a mi terreno le daría de su propia medicina.

Con esa conclusión y por demás de relajado me dormí, soñando con ella.

…

Me despertó el sonido del celular.

-Hola …

-Hola maldito idiota jodido del carajo, tienes 5 segundas para levantarte e ir a la escuela

- Alice? Donde demonios estas?

-del otro lado de la puerta energúmeno, la cerraste con llave y llevo golpeando media hora! Si no abres llamare a Emmet!

- no, no ya abro

- me levante corriendo y abrí la puerta pero me quede boquiabierto, Alice estaba del otro lado pero también Bella y me miraba totalmente roja

- he … buenos días.

- me olvide de decirte que estaba con Bella, ponte un pantalón quieres

Mire hacia abajo y vi que solo tenia un boxer blanco

- ve Alli, estaré en 10 abajo

- oka

Sin esperar respuesta me di la vuelta y me metí al baño, me duche y cepille los dientes. Me envolví en una toalla y salí, pero que estanque en la puerta, bella estaba parada de espaldas a mi mirando mi colección de Cd.

-Bella?

Se voltio y me sonrió picaramente.

- estabas mas que apetecible con ese boxer, pero te prefiero así, mojado y con tan solo una toalla. Contesto acercándose felinamente.

La observe detenidamente, era diabólicamente hermosa, tenia unos suecos rojos, una mini blanca y una remera roja de mangas cortas con su cabello suelto y casi nada de maquillaje, era el momento de poner mi plan a prueba.

- te resulto apetecible? Porque no vienes y pruebas?

-Alice nos espera.

- puedo ser rápido si quiero. Dije atrayéndola contra mi

No dijo nada y me beso. Esta vez era a mi manera.

La empuje contra la puerta y me pegue a ella cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Sin previo aviso levante su pollera hasta su estomago y me agache a besar sus hermosas y largas piernas

-Edward, Alice…

- Lamento que sea rápido cielo pero el deber nos llama.

Dije sonriendo sobre la cara interna de su muslo, la sentí estremecerse.

Rasgue su pequeña ropa intima y metí la legua hasta el fondo de su intimidad, escuchándola gritar mi nombre, estuve así unos minutos hasta que comenzó a hiperventilar, intercambie mi boca por mis dedos y subí hasta besarla.

-Vamos cielo, hazlo, córrete para mi

Comenzó a gemir y a tener espasmos hasta que baño mi mano con sus líquidos, tapando su grito con un beso casi animal.

-Dios, eres único pero debes parar.

- por que?. Fingi enojo

-si, otro dia tal vez dejalo asi. Dijo dandome un beso

-ja ja ve, voy al baño, tengo un inconveniente que solucionar.

- quieres que ayude? Dijo acariciando mi intimidad

- no, Alice sospechara, ve. Conteste dándole un beso

Una vez que fui al baño y pensé durante 15 en Emmet desnudo mi erección bajo.

Estuve en el auto en tiempo record, con bella a mi lado ya que Alice queria viajar con jasper, pensé que sol era broma pero veo qu se gustaba ni modo veria hasta el sábado, el sábado … ese era el día final que tenia para conquistar a bella.

-Edward estas bien?

-he? Si, estaba distraído.

- me di cuenta, doblaste mal.

-dios, como fue que llegaste a casa?

- hummm, le dije a Alice que quería ir de comprar después del instituto y venia a decirte si te molestaba ensayar ahora, la señora Cope nos dio las clases.

- Ho, por supuesto.

…

- ho vamos no puedes reírte cada vez que lo hacemos edward!. Decía Bella mientras yo intentaba clamar mi risa.

Cada dos pasos nos enredábamos y nos caíamos y eso me tentaba muchísimo, su cara de frustración era hermosa.

-lo siento, es que me causa gracia verte enojada.

- ho si? De veras? Dijo poniéndose seria

-si, n realidad eres linda cuando frunces el ceño y haces mohín con el labio de abajo hacia fuera, resalta tus enormes ojos marrones.

-no sabia que me detallaras tanto. Contesto sorprendida levantando la pierna sobre la barra.

Me senté para tocar el piano mientras charlaba con ella.

-es normal, como cuando pones tu cabello de un lado para evitar que te vean, o los pequeños reflejos rojos que se ven en el al solo, que tienes la extraña manía de morderte el labio cuando algo te confunde o estas nerviosa, que no te gustan los truenos y esas cosas.

Bella me miraba sorprendida, vino y se sentó a mi lado

- edward …

- En serio quiero llevarme bien contigo, quiero que seamos buenos amigos

Frunció el ceño y murmuro algo

- muéstrame la canción que elegiste para el final.

- no la tengo termina, todavía no vamos sigamos

Seguimos ensayando y para finalizar la tarde teníamos la base de la mitad de la coreografía pero había que limpiarla, entre risas y bromas intentamos hacer un truco y estaba tan tentado que me caí, bella se echo a reír como una niña y me saco la lengua. Iba a contestarle pero un carraspeo me interrumpió

-disculpen esta es su coreografía dijo Alice sonriendo

- ho no lo sentimos, es que nos pusimos a bromear con las telas y un truco y edward un blandengue y se cayo dijo sonriendo Bella.

- Yo no soy blandengue mira, vamos chicos siéntense les mostraremos lo que tenemos dije invitándolos a que se sentaran, todos lo hicieron y puse el reproductor para que comenzara la música.

Ver bailar a bella era lo mas lindo que había visto, era una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, fuerza y timidez era perfecto, en cada paso del Vals parecía que estábamos hechos a medida, habíamos elegido ese baile ya que mi mama me hizo tomar clases de pequeño así que solo era perfeccionar.

Las miradas que nos dábamos no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie pero no podia pensar en los chicos en ese momento hasta que alice nos interrumpió con un aplauso

-Woow, dijo Emmet, parecen que se llevan bien, acoto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

-Cállate Amor, eres mas lindo en silencio, lo regaño Rose.

-Vamos dijo Alice repentinamente seria, Edward ven

Bella se fue adelante con Rose mientras yo metía las cosas en mi bolso

-Edward

-si hermanita dime jaja

-que pasa con bella

- no entiendo

-que pasa con ella? Te gusta …

- no, bella es solo una amiga Alice, no jodas con eso, sabes que te quiero pero a veces piensas demasiado.

-Edward alguna vez te viste desde afuera con ella?

-no lo creo es imposible

- por eso mismo, te gusta!, los vi mientras jugaban, jamás vi tan feliz a bella y menos a ti, con ellas eres otra vez el chico normal que sola ser mi hermano

- No sabes lo que dices Alice.

-Dime tu entonces, no la lastimes

-Cállate! No la lastimaría nunca.

- si lo harás, lo se te conozco, eres un tonto, no e importa

- no sabes nada! me importa mas de lo que crees, con ella vuelvo a ser hombre! Antes de lastimarla me lastimaría a mi mismo.

-ahí lo tienes, eres tan predecible hermano, porque no se o dices?

-ella no me quiere.

- no me creerías si te dijera que no es así no?

- obvio que no

- intenta convencerla veras que lo lograras, cuenta con mi ayuda pero no la cagues Anthony.

- sabes que no.

- demasiado no?

- ajam. Tengo miedo.

- de?

- de salir lastimado , de lastimarla, de que sea serio, me conoces.

- eso lo veras tu solo, solo te digo que no la cagues. Es mas de lo tus ojos ven.

-el sábado, es el día

-exacto

Y así fue …

…

…

…

…


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Edward

Los días que faltaban para llegar al sábado Bella y yo nos concentramos en ensayar mucho y todos los días teníamos una cierta tensión sexual, así que solo llegábamos a las previas pero siempre que pasábamos a mas ella pedía que me detuviera dejándome con una enorme problema, aunque sabia por que lo hacia (_ para fastidiarme y hacerse desear_) me enfadaba igual ja ja era por demás de obvio que me frustrara pero hoy era el día. Hoy le demostraría todo lo que siento y ella me tendría que decir a mi todo lo que sentía.

Quede con Alice que ellas se irían al centro comercial a comprar Ropa y vendrían a arreglarse a casa asi que yo estaba con Emmet y Jasper jugando videos juegos.

- dime Eddie estas entusiasmado con la salida de hoy?

- ja no emmet, es una salida normal acaso no conoces un boliche?

- ja ja obvio hermanito forma parte de uno e los lugares en los que lo hemos hecho con Rose

-Emmet!. Grito Jasper.

- bueno tu te fuiste, yo tuve que consolarla. Soltó Em riéndose y yo lo segui, realmente ese chico no tenia filtro ja, ojala pudiera ser tan sincero como el.

-bueno Vamos a ducharnos y a ver que nos vamos a poner porque si elegimos mal Alice nos matara. Acoto Jasper sonriendo como bobo.

- Hey tu, ojo con mi hermana, es una niña!. Dije mirandolo serio.

- tiene tu edad edward…

-ho, si pero no es lo mismo.

- Vamos hermano Alices es mas viva que todos nosotros … no Jas. Sonrio Em

-Callate!

- de que me perdi jasper!, emmet es tu hermana haz que la respeten!

-se tiene que hacer respetar ella y no creo que ella quiera que jasper la respeta Eddie. Dijo Em moviendo las cejas.

- dios! Me voy a duchar!

Subi y me fui a dar una ducha … estaba nervioso! Ja idiota.

Pov Bella.

-Bella! Mira este!. Grito Alice del otro lado de la tienda de victoria secret

-Shh Alice! Que?

- este mira

Tenia en la mano un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje y seda negro.

-Wow. Acoto Rose -El pequeño Eddie se volverá loco!

- Rose! Grite roja

-que me vas a decir que no te lo tiraste?

-no

-no?

-no

-no?. Ahora fue Alice.

-No me lo tire!. Dije demaciado alto a que las chicas del local me miraron

-Dios compremos y vamonos!

Pasamos por la tienda de Jimmy Cho y compramos los zapatos, Alice compro nos azules, Rose unos rojos y yo unos marrones chocolates.

Luego fuimos a comprar vestidos ya que Alice dijo que según los zapatos veriamos vestidos, ella se decidió por uno blanco hasta el muslo de seda con una capa de encaje arriba, se veia hermosa, Rose uno rojo con una sola tira que era bien corto y ceñido al cuerpo y yo me quede con uno negro cortito ajustado al cuerpo con la espalda descubierta.

Estábamos listas, hoy era "La noche".

Llegamos a casa de Alice y subimos a su habitacion sin que los chicos nos vieran aunque yo quería ver a Edward,

Nos duchamos y las chicas decidieron jugar a "pinta a bella y gánate un dólar".

El maquillaje contaba con un grueso delineado en la parte de arriba que hacia mi mirada mas felina según Rose, enmarcar mis gruesas pestañas y una sombra negra. Como Alice dijo que alcanzaba con resaltar mis ojos solo coloco un poco de rubor y un brillo labial resistente doce horas.

Ya listas nos pusimos los vestidos, pusimos la cámara en la cartera luego de tomarnos algunas fotos y bajamos, los chicos nos esperaba parados al lado de las escaleras.

Mi mundo desapareció cuando vi a Edward con una camisa gris oscura arremangada hasta los codos que marcaba sus perfectos brazos, un chaleco negro y un Jean negro, su cabello estaba mojado y siempre tenia alborotado, se me hizo agua la boca, no conocí a un hombre tan lindo en mi vida.

Me miraba con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo especial en los ojos, me sentí segura tan solo el tomo mi mano en el ultimo escalón.

-Estas mas hermosa, si eso es posible. Dijo dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- ja gracias, de ti no puedo decir lo mismo, Siempre estas hermoso, si eso no es quedares corta.

- ja Vamos?

-Claro. Respondí sonrojándome.

Nos sumimos a los autos, Alice con Jasper, Rose con Emmet y yo con edward. Nos dirigimos hacia la Bella Italia a cenar entre risas donde tomamos algunas fotos.

-Edward ven tomate una foto conmigo. Le dije mientras el se volteaba a mirarme.

-Claro dame.

Tomo la cámara y paso un brazo por la silla, yo me pegue a su cara y puse mi mano en su mejilla, Apretó el botón pero dejo la cámara quieta luego de habernos sacado una

-Que? Dije, pero al mirarlo el me sonrió y me beso apretando el botón nuevamente

-ja ja y eso fue por? Pregunte mirándolo

-Quiero una copia de ambas

Comimos tranquilos y elegimos donde podríamos ir a bailar, terminamos por decidimos el boliche "Happy Time" y nos encaminamos para allá, una vez que entramos nos sentamos en los VIP.

Los hombre fueron a buscar bebidas mientras nosotras nos acomodábamos.

-Bella, Rose, necesito un favor. Nos dijo Alice con carita de cachorro mojado

-Si? Contestamos al unísono pero alto por la música que se escuchaba.

-Rose, necesito que te lleves a emmet a tu casa y bella que te vallas a con edward a la tuya. Soltó colorada de vergüenza.

-Yo tenia pensado hacer eso amiga pero no se Bella. Rose me miro sonriendo.

-Quieres la casa para ti y para Jasper, ¿estas nerviosa?.

-Si Bella, si a las dos preguntas jaja, por favor vamos llévate a edward si?

-bueno, esta bien lo haré. (_como si fuera un gran esfuerzo)_

Los chicos regresaron con las bebidas y Edward se sentó a mi lado

-Quieres?

-Si claro, dame

Me tendió una bebida y nos pusimos a dialogar un poco entre la música hasta que Alice dijo que quería bailar.


End file.
